This May Be The Last Chance
by roxy3210
Summary: My take on New Moon and so on. When Edward leaves Bella, she's left to think she isn't good for anything.  Carlisle helps her get back on her feet. They become close to each other, but will they become as close as they'd like to be? R&R! Updates soon!
1. So Help Me God

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had just seen Jacob carry Bella's shivering and fragile body into the house. She was incredibly pale. When she appeared motionless, I assumed the worst, but the thought quickly vanished when she turned her head to me. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, trails of dried tears visible. She turned away after a new trail formed.

Charlie had called me, and spoke frantically as soon as I answered. He said that Bella had been missing for a couple of hours, and Jacob's friend had just found her in an awful condition.

"Please Dr. Cullen, can you make sure that Bella's alright?"

My pulse quickened, and I quickly replied, "I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't worry."

He thanked me and hung up, but not before whispering to himself, "What could've happened?"

I knew. I knew perfectly well what did happen.

Edward really did leave Bella. He left all of us.

I grabbed my coat and bag, and flew out the door.

* * *

After Jacob carried her to her room I was allowed in. I checked her up and down, doing the things I would usually do when I had a patient.

"She seems fine. Physically, I mean. Though, she might be coming onto a fever. She must've been outside for hours."

Both Charlie and Jacob, who stood at the doorway, sighed.

Charlie rubbed his chin. "Alright well, I'll get more blankets and something to eat for her. She needs her rest, so, I guess we should deal with other things tomorrow. Hopefully Bells would want to talk about it by then." He rubbed sleep from his eyes and turned around. "Jacob, thanks for being here. And make sure you thank your friend for finding her, as well."

The wolf patted him on the back, "No problem, Mr. Swan." He then walked over to Bella, and kissed her head.

He whispered, "Please feel better, Bella," and then waved a goodbye to all of us.

Charlie turned to me. "Thank you again, Dr. Cullen. If it's not any trouble, could you come back tomorrow?"

"Anything for Bella and yourself, Mr. Swan. I'll be back around 3."

He nodded. I thought he would leave the room. I needed a few minutes alone with Bella.

Instead he lead me away saying, "You can see yourself out." After I passed him, he suddenly asked, "By the way, how did you get here so quickly?"

_Damn_. I didn't even think about that. I'd waste time using my car, so I just ran. Bella was my only priority at that moment. I got to the Swan residence in about a single-digit minute, but I live miles away. What could I say?

"Oh, well, I was already in the neighborhood, Chief. I visit patients' homes from time to time. To make sure they're doing okay."

Charlie seemed to understand, but I couldn't read his face as much because he was so exhausted.

I chuckled lightly, "Mr. Swan, after you've made Bella comfortable, you should go to bed. You're overworked." I didn't blame him, so I patted him on the shoulder and left.

He shared my laugh. "Right right, yeah. Oh, and uh, it's 'Charlie' to ya. Got it?"

I nodded, "Then it's 'Carlisle' to you. Take care," and I bid him farewell.

I had to talk to Bella. "_But why_?" I asked myself. "_Just to confirm that Edward really did leave? To remind Bella of why she's feeling broken and miserable_?"

My conscious replied, "_Or because you just feel like it. Because you deeply care about Bella. You want to be there for her, to calm her, soothe her, and hold her close to you.._."

I quickly shook my head after that thought. _Hold her close to me_? Did I really just think that?

I convinced myself, "I probably overlooked something. I'll go back and check on her for a few minutes."

So here I am, outside the house and listening. Waiting for Bella's dad to bring the blankets and soup then leave the room. I hear his feet shuffle out and the bedroom door close. I hear some more shuffling, but it's only Bella tossing and turning in her sleep. Or maybe she wasn't asleep. Without thinking, I flew up to her bedroom window. Thank goodness the window wasn't latched from inside.

_Thank goodness?_ I thought. _That's not a good thing. People could just climb in willy-nilly_. _People like myself_. I quickly climbed into the room. "_So help me God_," I whispered, realizing how wrong this looked.

* * *

**Reviews? :]**


	2. First Night

**Carlisle's POV**

_Wrong, wrong, wrong_, I kept thinking. As I made my way over to Bella, I tripped over her book bag. I caught myself, and knocked a book from her desk onto the floor, which made a loud thump.

"Edward!" She screamed.

Oh God, I thought I woke her up. I ran over to her to assure that I wasn't Edward, nor was I some burglar that broke into the house.

She wasn't awake, but was in fact having a nightmare. Her hands clutched onto the sheets and blankets, and her breathing was heavy. The pillow lay on the floor, probably knocked off the bed from Bella's excessive movement.

"Please Edward, I'm…Oh god, I'll change! I'll be whatever. Just please, please don't lea-"

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up." I shook her arm lightly but firmly. I couldn't bear to see her like that anymore.

Bella shot up, still panting heavily. She looked up at me and then turned her head away. Her hand rose to touch the arm that I shook.

"Your…hand is cold," was all she could say. I apologized halfway about my icy touch when she cut me off. "You know, you could've just waited until tomorrow."

I wanted to talk about it as soon as possible, but I realized that I wasn't here for that. I was supposed to check up on Bella again. To make sure she didn't have any broken bones, cuts, scrapes. To make sure she had 10 fingers, 10 toes, and 2 eyes. Right. Yeah. Of course.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I didn't look overlook anything, if that's fine with you." I held up my med bag to assure her.

She nodded slowly and allowed me to do my medical duties. I pulled out my pen light and checked her vision. After her eyes followed my fingers, I noticed she looked at everything but me.

When her gaze fell on the window, she asked, "Did you, uh, did you…come through my window?"

I froze a little and turned to see how I had entered. I had forgotten to close the window. I could say that Charlie let me in again, and that I opened the window for some air. But I didn't want to lie to Bella. And anyways, I didn't technically lie when I said I wanted to make sure I didn't overlook anything. I really did want to make sure she was doing okay.

So I answered, "…Yes, I did."

While I put my pen back in my bag, I couldn't help but hear Bella's heartbeat quicken.

Oh God, I thought again; I must've creeped her out.

Her head fell to her hands and she breathed deeply; Now I must've upset her.

I continued, "Because, see, I didn't want to bother Charlie, so -"

"Yeah, that's fine. And uh, thanks for looking out for me, I guess."

"You are most welcome, Isabella. I'm here when you need me." I looked her in the eyes this time, making sure she knew I meant it. It was hard to pull away from the gaze as soon as she looked at me. Her chocolate-brown eyes were just too hard to look away from.

She held the gaze as well, nodded, and looked over to the window again.

"Edward…H-He used to do that. He used to climb in through the window. A-At night, he would keep me company," she whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

_Oh_, I thought, _That must've troubled her._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I feel weird when people see me cry, let alone know that I am, so I shifted a little bit. I didn't want to face Carlisle, so I faced the bowl of chicken soup on my nightstand.

"Oh," I said out loud.

"Hm?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I didn't see this here," I pointed out. I took the bowl in my hands. "I'm not hungry anyway," realizing that the soup had cooled down.

"But you have to eat something, Bella." Before I knew it, Carlisle was taking it out of my hands. "Let me heat this up for you."

Before I could comply, he was already out the door and in the hallway.

"Well d-don't let Charlie see you," I whispered. He looked back and nodded.

I straightened my dark-grey, long-sleeved shirt, pushed myself back to the headboard, and sat crossed-legged. I felt so lifeless and dull. I couldn't help but cry again. My thoughts went back to the scene that happened just a few hours ago.

I told Edward that what happened with Jasper on the evening of my birthday was nothing.

_"Nothing compared to what could've happened. I promise never to put you through anything like this ever again. This is the last time you'll ever see me."_

That, I just couldn't believe. He spoke seriously but calm. There was this tone in his voice that I couldn't pinpoint, as if he was cautiously picking the right words to say. My heart cracked every second after that.

_"You said you'd never leave me-"_

_"-unless it meant for your own safety. I'm sure I told you that, Bella."_

_"But-"_

_"Bella, listen,"_ he says impatiently. _"You can't be with me. You don't belong in my world. I don't, I don't even belong here. My… family doesn't belong here. People are getting suspicious. Have you realized that Carlisle is supposed to be 10 years older than he looks? _He dropped his head. _It's best if we all left."_

I sighed. He had a point; a point that I've always ignored. Everyone would grow old, while people like the Cullens would stay the way they were- a flawless, unchanging "living stone."

Edward spoke again, _"Promise me one thing?"_ He didn't wait for my response. _"Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake."_

He then kissed my forehead and disappeared. I found myself lost in the woods after trying to find him. As I was looking, I stumbled over something, and fell to the ground. I didn't think there was any use in trying to get back up. I didn't think there was any use in anything.

Although I didn't want to, I let the scene replay over and over again in my head. And every time, I let his words process even more.

These words stuck out after a while: _My family doesn't belong here. …It's best if we all left._

Did that mean that the rest of the Olympic Coven were going to leave too?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear Carlisle come back.

"Sorry I took so long, Bella. I would've used the microwave to heat this up, but then I thought it would wake up Charlie."

I gave him a slight quizzical look.

"-Because I thought the microwave sounds would be too noisy. So, I just put this in a pot and onto the stove. Don't worry, I washed the pot aft-"

"When were you going to leave?" I said a little too quickly.

He stiffened up a bit. "I'm sorry?"

"What I meant was…were you guys going to leave, also?"

He handed me the soup and I began to eat. After the third sip, I got caught up in my thoughts.

The idea of all of them leaving was just as heart wrenching.

I'd miss Alice's bubbly and perky personality. I'd miss her advice about my wardrobe, which I didn't take as seriously as she wanted me to, but still. I'd miss my best friend as well.

I'd miss Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was kind, gallant, protective. Emmett was strong, intimidating, but also a kidder. I'd miss Jasper's positive mindset and I'd miss Emmett's ability to lighten situations with a joke or two. I thought of them as brothers.

I'd miss Rosalie, though we aren't as close as I am to the others. She was loyal, smart, and a bit of a 'pig-head,' which I quote from Edward. Though she could be a bit rough on me, I admired her intentions.

I'd miss Esme. It's amazing how incredibly kind-hearted she is. She'd always supply me with comfort whenever I needed it. I didn't think of her as mother, let alone Edward's mother, but as a really good friend who is always there to listen.

I'd miss Carlisle. He's ever so sweet and compassionate. The wisest and the father-figure of the family, he's also gentle, gracious, and patient. When he's around, people know they are in good hands.

He always makes the best out of the things. When he'd slip up, which was seldom, he'd run his hand through his hair and then try to make it right. I looked up at Carlisle. Yeah. He'd run his hand through his platinum-blond hair and chuckle, showing those flawless teeth. Come to think of it, every feature of his face was just perfect.

"Bella?"

I didn't realize that I was staring him. I didn't realize that he'd been talking for the past few minutes.

"Oh je-I'm sorry. I...kinda zoned out for a bit…" I said shyly.

"That's fine. Happens to everyone," he replies. Did I mention he was understanding as well?

He kneeled in front of me and lay his hand on my knee. "Isabella dear, to be honest, the whole family was contemplating on whether or not we should leave Forks. It was Edward who brought the idea to light. We agreed with him because we knew that it would bring danger to you."

I sighed. "The thing with Jasper, it was really n-"

"You've been to our home numerous times. You've been around our family ever since Edward introduced you. And in the end, I thought Jasper would get used to your scent and would be able to control his thirst. But I guess your blood is just too sweet to resist." His eyes grew darker. "And to think, any other vampire would not hesitate to kill you. Bella, I- we don't want any harm done to you. You must to understand that. Put yourself in our shoes. Even thinking of you getting hurt just breaks me- all of us.

"Carlisle-"

"Allow me to finish, Isabella, please. If things were left as if the Cullens never lived here, if we have to get away in order to keep you safe, then I simply can't disapprove of Edward's decision 100%. If only there was another way." He tightened his grip on my knee. "Bella I am so sorry for what he did to you. _You _of all people do not deserve this pain. I could take that if you want," he asked, pointing at the empty bowl in my hands.

I handed it to him, and in flash, he ran down to the kitchen, set the bowl in the sink, then ran back up to my room.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I didn't want to put all that on you."

I was doubtful. "When are you leaving?"

"Well, we…don't know. Not any time soon, though," he grinned lightly. Was that supposed to make me feel better?

"I think I'd better head off. As of your diagnosis, you absolutely do not have any physical harm done, besides the stitches from the incident last night. By the way, how's that doing for you?"

I shrugged.

"And you also have a fever. Your temp's around 102.3. I advise you not to go to school tomorrow and…oh. My apologies, tomorrow's Saturday." He ran his hand through his hair and laughed, flashing a bright smile. Just as I expected.

"Drink lots of fluids, stay in bed, stay warm; you know all this, right Bella?"

I shrugged once more.

"Take care, I'll see you tomorrow."

"…Wait."

"Yes?"

What was I doing? What more could he possibly do for me?

"I, uh, well I don't…"

"Yes Bella, what is it?"

"I d-don't want you t-" Wait, what am I doing? "Could you…stay, uh, for a bit longer? J-just until I fall asleep…"

There was a long awkward silence. _Good job, Bella. You've already kept the man here for an hour and now you jus-_

"Not a problem," he replied as he began to unzip his jacket.

I paused for a moment. "What? I mean, you really don't have to. You have places to be at, don't you?" I asked, taken aback by his response.

"I don't actually; besides home. My family will understand, though. I'll tell them something came up at the office. Plus I'd like to keep you company." He set his bag down and sat in the chair beside my bed. He picked the pillow up from the ground, dusted it off, and fluffed it.

"Sleep well," he said, handing me the pillow.

I got myself as comfortable as I could, then closed my eyes.

"Thank you Carlisle, I appreciate all this."

"It's no problem. You're welcome." I felt his hand touch my forehead and move the stray hairs out of my face. His hand lingered there longer than I expected it to, then he gently stroked the top of my head. "Good night, Isabella."

* * *

**Thought I'd write a longer chapter because it's the start of a new year! (and b/c someone asked me to.)**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
